Bukber Berkah
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Iya. Udah cakep, pinter, sholeh lagi. Bener-bener dah, calon suami idaman. Sayang sekali, aku udah punya Aa' Neji." Kini giliran Tenten yang buka suara. Kembali, ketiga gadis lainnya mengangguk berjamaah dengan ekspresi kecewa. Tenten, Ino dan Temari memandang Sakura heran. "Kenapa kamu ikut ngangguk, Sak?" tanya mereka bebarengan./RnR? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bukber Berkah © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas sudah sepi mengingat kelas _Listening 4_ sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, menyisakan dua gadis yang duduk dalam diam. Satu sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, sedangkan yang satunya sibuk membaca.

"Heh, Sak, kamu jadinya ikut bukber gak?" tanya gadis berkerudung kuning kepada teman gadisnya yang tengah sibuk membaca novel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Gadis berkerudung _pink_ menurunkan novelnya, melipat sedikit ujung halaman sebelum menutup buku bersampul _baby-blue_ itu sepenuhnya.

"Bukber? Bukber apaan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Gadis berkerudung kuning meletakkan ponselnya dan menoleh polos.

"Buka bersama, Sakura. Masak kamu gak tahu, sih?" Gadis bernama Sakura menggeplak jidatnya pelan mendengar jawaban gagal paham sang sahabat,"Hish. Tau lah, No, kalo itu mah. Maksud aku acara bukber yang mana, Inooo?"

"Owalah. Hahaha," Ino tertawa garing sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah. "Bukber fakultas, Sak. BEM yang ngadain."

"Oh. Ada to, baru tahu aku." Sakura manggut-manggut dan Ino pun ikut manggut-manggut.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura menggaruk pipi menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Um... Itu… Aku juga bingung, No. Pengen ikut sih, tapi nanti pulangnya gimana coba? Gak ada yang jemput." Sebenarnya Sakura sudah biasa pulang malam, mengingat dia mengikuti beberapa kegiatan di kampus. Tapi karena semakin maraknya tindak kriminal akhir-akhir ini, membuatnya mau tak mau menjadi was-was dan sedikit parno.

"Ayahmu?"

"Masih di luar kota." Jawabnya sambil meringis.

"Makanya, cepet cari pacar sana! Biar kemana-mana ada yang nganterin! Bukannya minta ditemin Ayah terus!" ledek gadis berkerudung kuning sembari tergelak.

"Hish, apaan sih, Ino! Gak lucu deh! Bikin bête." Merasa di _bully_ oleh teman kuningnya, membuat sang gadis bermata _emerald_ merengut kesal. Hanya karena dia yang belum pernah pacaran di antara teman-teman lainnya, selalu saja dia yang menjadi bahan ejekan. Oh ayolah, memang salah ya jika dia belum mempunyai pacar di usianya yang ke 19? Bukannya dia tidak mau menjalin suatu hubungan serius dengan seseorang, hanya saja dia merasa belum menemukan yang cocok untuknya. Dia tidak ingin memilih sembarangan untuk calon imamnya kelak. Eaakk.

"Hahaha, jangan marah, Sak. Inget puasa, nanti pahalanya berkurang lhooo."

"Bodo. Kamu yang mulai. Kalo pahalaku berkurang, punyamu juga berkurang dong. Lebih banyak malah." Ucap Sakura yang masih merajuk layaknya anak kecil. Ino mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak dan membuat sahabat _pink_ nya semakin tersinggung.

"Iya deh, maafin aku ya Sakura yang syantiiik!" rayu Ino sembari merangkul pundak sang sahabat.

"Apaan sih Ino, lepasin gak? Risih tahu." Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ino, tapi sahabat kuningnya itu terlalu lengket seperti lem.

"Kalo kamu gak maafin aku, aku gak bakal lepasin."

"Iya, iya. Aku maafin! Sekarang lepas. Gak enak kalo ada yang lihat. Entar dikira belok lagi." Ino melepas rangkulan mautnya dan kembali tergelak.

"Iya juga ya, Sak. Apalagi kamu josep."

"Josep?" kening Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Iya, josep. Jomblo sepuh!" jawab Ino sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"INOOO!"

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa!" panggil seorang gadis bermanik coklat. Gadis itu melambai dengan semangat 45'nya, akibatnya dia mendapat jitakan dari gadis bermanik biru muda karena tindakannya yang dianggap rusuh. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sekarang tengah berkumpul di dalam 'masjid' dan duduk lesehan di 'tengah' kerumunan. Tapi teman bermanik coklatnya itu malah berteriak seenak jidat. Sakura meringis dan mengangguk canggung saat semua mata memandang ke arahnya, ya semua mata, termasuk pemuda bermanik kelam yang kini melirik dengan ujung mata tajamnya.

"Hish, Tenten. Apaan sih. Malu-maluin tahu." Gerutu Sakura setelah bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Baju terusan panjang berwarna _tosca_ membalut badannya yang ramping dan mungil. Manis.

"Tau nih. Udah dibilang jangan ngerusuh." Sambung Ino yang kini mengenakan gamis berwarna ungu, membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun.

"Hehehe. Ya maap… abis replek gitu sih." Jawab Tenten sembari cengengesan. Baru saja Ino ingin membuka suara, tapi suara lain menimpali,

"Udah kalian diem! Berisik tahu. Udah mau dimulai tuh pengajiannya. Yang anteng kenapa?" Tegur salah satu teman mereka yang bernama Temari. Ketiga gadis itu hanya bisa meringis berjamaah.

"Ehem," semua pasang mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan mimbar masjid. Seorang pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai ketua BEM Fakultas Bahasa, Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah mengucapkan salam dan semua penghuni masjid serempak menjawabnya, sang ketua menyampaikan beberapa patah-kata sebagai sambutan dan juga pembukaan acara Bukber. Pembawaan yang tenang dan berwibawa membuat para mahasiswi mau tak mau menjadi gelap mata.

" _Masyaallah_ , bang Sasuke cakepnya gak ketulungan ya." Ucap Ino sambil geleng-geleng dan berdecak kagum, ketiga temannya mengangguk berjamaah sebagai jawaban jika apa yang dikatakan Ino itu memang benar.

"Iya. Udah cakep, pinter, sholeh lagi. Bener-bener dah, calon suami idaman. Sayang sekali, aku udah punya Aa' Neji." Kini giliran Tenten yang buka suara. Kembali, ketiga gadis lainnya mengangguk berjamaah dengan ekspresi kecewa. Tenten, Ino dan Temari memandang Sakura heran.

"Kenapa kamu ikut ngangguk, Sak?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Memang gak boleh?" tanya Sakura yang ikutan heran.

"Kamu kan masih jomblo." Jawab Temari dengan tatapan datar, tapi terlihat sadis bagi Sakura.

"Yee… emang kalo jomblo gak boleh ikutan ngangguk?" tanya Sakura sewot.

"Ya kagak lah. Kamu kan masih punya kesempatan ngedeketin dia!" balas Ino yang tak kalah sewot, soalnya dia udah punya Kang Mas Sai.

"Tau ah. Jomblo disalahin mulu," Sakura ngambek sambil bersidekap dada, "Kezel."

"Ciee ngambek…" goda Ino. Jemari lentiknya menowel-nowel pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Tentu saja sang pemilik pipi tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha menepis jari-jari Ino saat menyentuhnya. Biasa, dia mudah merasa risih.

"Hihihi, harusnya kamu bersyukur, Sak." Ucap Tenten santai yang berhasil mendapat delikan super tajam dari Sakura.

"Besyukur jadi jomblo maksudnya? Biar diledekin terus gitu?" jawabnya ketus. Temari noyor kepala Sakura gemas, kemudian merangkul pundak mungilnya.

"Itu artinya kamu masih punya kesempatan ngedapetin kak Sasuke, sayang." Sakura melepas rangkulan Temari. Apalagi saat dia memanggilnya 'sayang', membuat dirinya berkidik ngeri.

"Memang kalian pikir gampang apa," wajah Sakura berubah kuyu, "Kak Sasuke itu terlalu susah buat digapai. Ibaratnya seperti memeluk gunung. Gak mungkin!"

"Bang Sasuke emang gagah, tapi dia gak segede gunung juga kali, Sak." Komen Ino.

"Yaelah, itu cuman perumpamaan, Inooo."

"Lebay,"

"Bodo." Temari dan Tenten saling melempar pandangan melihat kedua temannya yang saling membuang muka.

"Sak, nanti kamu pulang bareng siapa?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga gadis lainnya menoleh.

Bener juga, batin Ino dan Tenten.

"Um… sendiri sepertinya."

"Serius?" tanya Ino kaget. Sakura menggangguk mantap, "Mau gimana lagi? Gak ada yang jemput."

Ino hendak membuka suara, "Jangan nyuruh nyari pacar lagi, No. Capek dengernya." Tapi Sakura menyela dengan _suudzon_ 'nya.

"Yaelah, Sak. Aku mau nawarin kamu nginep, jangan _suudzon_ napa." Sakura hanya melengos mendengarnya.

"Yaudah, bareng temennya Shikamaru aja." Usul Temari. Tenten menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Senior maksudmu?" tanya sang gadis keturunan _Chinese_ itu. Temari mengangguk.

"Iya, dia searah sama kamu, Sak. Mendinglah daripada pulang sendiri."

"Iya juga sih." Ucap Ino dan Tenten sehati.

"Siapa? Aku gak tahu ada senior yang searah denganku," tanya Sakura. Temari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gak usah takut. Kamu kenal kok," Sakura hendak bertanya lagi, tapi Temari segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Udah, kita ngobrol mulu daritadi. Pengajiannya udah mau selesai tuh."

Setelah itu, keempat gadis itu mendengarkan ceramah dengan anteng dan khitmad.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di sekitar masjid mulai lenggang, hanya tinggal beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang kebanyakan adalah para senior. Lima belas menit lamanya, gadis manis berhijab _tosca_ itu duduk menunggu di teras masjid, tapi senior yang dimaksud Temari tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sudah pukul 20.46 dan udara malam semakin menusuk. Apalagi ditambah serangan serangga usil yang mencoba mencuri sumber kehidupannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

'Hah… ngantuk…' ucapnya dalam hati, belum lama dia menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangan dan kakinya, sebuah suara khas laki-laki menginterupsi gendang telinganya,

"Sakura?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang memanggilnya barusan manik _emerald_ nya terbelalak dan kepalanya terangkat seketika. Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ka-kak Sasuke?!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

 **Deg deg deg deg deg**

' _Masyaallah_ , senyumnya. Minta diajak ke KUA ni senior.'

"Kamu Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk kaku. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas lidahnya kelu tak bergerak, ada pelangi di bola ma- ah lupakan.

"Shikamaru tadi bilang, adeknya gak ada barengan pulang." Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk kaku, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Apa mungkin adek emeshnya ini mulai membeku gara-gara nunggu kelamaan di luar? Pikir Sasuke gaje.

"Kamu sakit?" Sasuke hendak menyentuh kening Sakura, tapi gadis keturunan Haruno itu segera menepis keras tangan senior gantengnya dan refleks berkata, "Maaf, kak! Bukan muhrim!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Sasuke terkejut, dia diam untuk beberapa saat dengan tangan kanan yang mengambang di udara. Sedangkan Sakura masih menunduk dalam.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak dan canggung, "tadi aku refleks, Kak. Kata Bunda sama Ayah, gak boleh sentuhan sama laki-laki."

Sasuke tidak merespon, dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sebelum kekehan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kamu lucu ya, dek?" seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam, membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli, "Ayo, pulang. Udah malem."

"I-iya…" Sakura mengekor di belakang Sasuke, di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir mereka habiskan dalam keheningan.

"Ini," Sasuke memberikan sebuah helm dan jaket hitam kepada Sakura.

"Helm aja, Kak." Sakura menyodorkan kembali jaket hitam Sasuke, tapi ditolak Sasuke.

"Udah, jaketnya kamu aja yang pake." Ucap Sasuke seraya memakai helm, setelah itu dia mulai menyalakan motor bebeknya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang selesai memakai helm plus jaket. Sakura mengambil tempat di belakang Sasuke kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah, Kak." Sasuke segera menjalankan motornya dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kawasan Universitas Konoha.

"Dek…" panggil Sasuke di tengah perjalanan. Sakura sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang posisi Sakura, yang jelas dia tidak duduk menyamping ya.

"Iya?"

"Duduknya jangan dekat-dekat ya…"

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"Bukan muhrim." Dan seketika Sakura menggeser duduknya hingga ke ujung boncengan dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan di sana pula. Sekilas Sasuke melirik ke arah kaca spion sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review? :D**


End file.
